Misunderstood : Revised
by YeahI'mWeirdAndILoveIt
Summary: Things will be misunderstood, awkward situations will be gotten into and Yukari will get mad at Junpei. It's Misunderstood, ONLY NEW AND IMPROVED!


"What the hell are these things?" shouted Junpei as he got from the ground with which he just became very well acquainted with. He panted heavily as he struggled to keep his balance before given a battle cry and diving in for another swing.

Minato glanced over at his comrade, concerned. He quickly scanned the battleground, restraining a shudder at the infuriating Sky Balances. On a normal day, he, Yukari and Junpei could've taken them easily but his friends had taken more than a few brutal hits, a few of them that were meant for him, and though they might have had superhuman powers (or could they technically be considered superhuman?), they were still in high school and didn't have enough stamina to keep them going this long without serious consequences.

"Any help, senpai?" He called to his earpiece, his calm voice betraying none of the panic he felt inside. Cursing lightly as he got hit with a fairly vicious Zionga, he looked towards Yukari, hoping she would suddenly turn into a psychic mind-reader who would know he badly needed a Dia.

"Be careful, okay!" she shouted towards Junpei, chucking a cheap medicine at his head before pressing her hands to her knees, trying in vain to catch her breath. Curses. If he lost his voice tomorrow morning because he had spent too much time screaming across Tartarus, trying to conquer the horrible acoustics, he was blaming Yukari.

"Yuka-tan!" He smirked lightly. That got her attention, pretty sharpish, if the way her neck had seemed to snap towards him was a good indication. "Dia!" It was times like this when he wondered if he was going to get a reputation for not speaking in full sentences all the time. He sighed happily as the warm feeling of being healed coursed through his body. Was this what being high felt like?

"They specialize in Zio attacks but repel wind, so be on your guard." said Mitsuru, her voice clear and sharp in his ear. He jumped when he heard the sudden announcement, his friends looking towards him with varying degrees of panic on their faces.

Unfortunately, the shadow decided this was the perfect time to try out its new spell, unleashing a powerful Zionga on an unaware Yukari. Her shrill scream as she fell made him wince. The sight of the shadow preparing to launch another attack made him wince even more. As he readied his sword, he could swear the shadow was smirking at him. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to calculate when he could hit the shadow and not hit Yukari. Spotting an opportunity, he leapt forward, landing a critical hit, finishing the shadow before it could finish Yukari

"No shadows remain. Iori and Takeba look tired. Maybe you should return."

He ran his hand through his hair as he approached his teammates. He nodded at them as he listened to their conversation (really an argument but he didn't want to feel Yukari's wrath as he so wisely learnt that one time when they were walking home from school and his shoulder never felt the same after that). When they finished their conversation/argument/all-out war, he jerked his head towards the shiny exit to the right of them.

"Minato, what have we said? You have to use your words." said Yukari patronisingly, probably getting him back from the earlier wince. He made a vague offended protest before laughing.

"Fine, m'lady, shall we leave?" he said with an exaggerated bow, making a cherry red blush appear on her face. Junpei burst out laughing, pointing at Yukari's face.

When Junpei had finally stopped laughing, Minato grinned at his comrades-in-arms/friends/sometimes-enemies.

"I think we made good progress. Shall we leave?"

Yukari nodded briefly, turning to Junpei only to see him bent over, huffing and puffing.

"Man, you don't even break a sweat. How do you do it?" he wheezed, one hand cluctching his stomach, the other clutching his cap.

Minato laughed before teasing lightly "Well, track helps, I guess. Maybe if you stopped flirting with girls in Innocent Sin, and joined the club..." Junpei mock-glared at him as Yukari giggled before a jovial smile broke out on his face and they all started laughing, forgetting the fact they were bruised and beaten, forgetting the fact they had no clue what was going anymore, forgetting that they could die at any moment, at that moment, they who they meant to be.

They started walking towards the access point in silence, all lost in their own thoughts, until Yukari broke the silence with a sigh. "Junpei's right," Yukari started, "it's like you have endless stamina."

Minato shook his head. "Maybe it's just track." He said lightly.

"No but I think we're going to need to do this again a few times before we go any deeper. I mean I get tired so easily compared to you two. It's like you two can only go few inches in here before _I _start getting exhausted. Maybe I should try a few different positions to make it more comfortable for all of us, or maybe you guys could go in the back, or something." Yukari rambled, completely unaware of what she said.

There was a moment of silence

Junpei whistled. "Didn't realize we were in _that_ kind of relationship. I mean no offence Minato but I don't swing that way and Yuka-Tan, I think we're better off as friends. All in all, I don't think it will work." He finished, looking incredibly remorseful.

Minato froze, a laugh rising in his chest, threatening to bubble over. He was speechless, no words could describe what had just happened. Then his eyes widened as he realised what was going to happen. He looked from Yukari to Junpei, then to Yukari and again, over to Junpei, taking a hesitant step back.

"What ARE you talking about?" Yukari said confused, her eyes narrowing. Fury slowly settled on her face as she realized what Junpei was implying.

He slowly pulled a trafuri gem out of his pocket, hoping neither of them saw. He clasped it in his hand and closed his eyes, disappearing in whirl, not before he heard Yukari shriek, at the top of her lungs…

_"STUPEI!"_

**Hello, anyone who might happen to read my story! Basically, the other day, I was reading over the original version and cringed at how bad my writing was, so I decided to rewrite it. I hope you like it .**


End file.
